goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Gets Grounded For Ultra Infinity
Dora Gets Grounded For Ultra Infinity is the 29th grounded video out of Dora created by Dylan Priest. Transcript Dylan Priest: "Oh hell no! Dora unbanned herself from YouTube! She was supposed to be banned for life! That's why I told Google to ban Dora's computer from YouTube! I am so (30x) mad! I must tell Dora's parents about this!" (Dylan Priest rushes to Dora's house) (At Dora's house) Dylan Priest: "Abuela, and Mr. and Mrs. Marquez! Dora unbanned herself from YouTube! And what did Dora do?" Dora's dad: "She told us to shut up and burn in hell! She's also grounded for ultra infinity!" Dylan Priest: "Dora! You have gone way too far!" Mrs. Shaw: "Dylan Priest is right! And you will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life!" Dora: "Shut up you all! I wish you were all freaking dead by Drew Pickles, Barney the Gay Purple Dinosaur, Goomba and Ronald McDonald!" Dora's mom: "Dora! How dare you tell us to shut up and wish we were dead!" Dora: "I forgot to tell you something." Dylan Priest: "What is it?" Dora: "I killed my good clone." (Dora's parents, Abuela, Dylan Priest, the good Warren Cook, Anthony Abate, Princess Denise, Slippy V, Taylor Hayes, Mrs. Shaw and Mr. Dike become shocked) Abuela: "You have got to be freaking kidding us!" Dylan Priest: "Dora! How dare you kill the good Dora! You have killed one of my favourite friends!" Mrs. Shaw: "And she was one of the best students ever and school history and one of my best friends!" Dora's dad: "We can't tell anyone about this. And we're going to GoAnimate City Funeral because you killed her!" Dora: "No! I'm not going!" Dora's mom: "Go there now or I will call the police on you!" (At the good Dora's funeral) (We see Dora's parents, Abuela, Dylan Priest, the good Warren Cook, Anthony Abate, Princess Denise, Slippy V, Taylor Hayes, Mrs. Shaw and Mr. Dike crying) Principal Parish: "We will all miss our favourite student. The good Dora. She's in heaven. She was the best student in GoCity school. She died from a girl who murdered her. Rest in peace." (In the graveyard) Dora: "Hooray! My good clone is finally dead! No more stupid GD! Goodbye forever!" Dora's dad: "Dora! How dare you say that to your good clone's death!" Dylan Priest: "Dora! I have had it with your nonsense behavior!" Dora's mom: "Get in the car Dora! You have a lot of punishments when we get home!" Dylan Priest: "Abuela, and Mr. and Mrs. Marquez, I really hate Dora! Is it OK if I go to Walmart and buy a pack of diapers?" Abuela: "Oh, no! We already have a ton of diapers of a lifetime for Dora! Thanks for asking. See you at our house!" Mrs. Shaw: "Dylan Priest, I think you should call your friends and tell them to come over the Marquez's house and teach Dora a lesson!" Dylan Priest: "Good idea, Mrs. Shaw!" (Back at Dora's house) Dora's dad: "Everything in your room including your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon is getting demolished!" Dora: "No! (20x) (A few minutes later) (We then see Dora, Abuela and Dora's parents in the white background) Dora: "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Dora's mom: "Now your room is completely empty! Now I'm going to put diapers on you!" (Dora's mom puts a diaper on Dora) Dora: "Ouch! That hurts so bad!" (The doorbell rings) Abuela: "The visitors are here! Let's go outside, Dora!" (In the backyard) Dora's dad: "Dora, you have a lot of visitors who want to see you!" Prince Tuesday: "We're the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. Justin: "I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. Mrs. Brisby: "I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. Timothy: "I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. Fievel: "I'm Fievel Mouskewitz from An American Tail. KiraKiraPopPrincess26: "I'm KiraKiraPopPrincess26. EricTheDisneyGuy: "I'm EricTheDisneyGuy. Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam. Thomas the Tank Engine: "I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. Winnie the Pooh: "I'm Winnie the Pooh. Phillip Psareas: "I'm Phillip Psareas. Hirashi: "I'm Hirashi. Leopold Slikk: "I am Leopold Slikk aka. The Angry German Kid. Ronald Ramierz: "I'm Ronald Ramierz aka. The Angry Dominican Kid, and I agree with Leopold Slikk." Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. Princess Denise: "I'm Princess Denise. Mary Poppins: "I'm Mary Poppins. Woody: "I'm Sheriff Woody. Buzz Lightyear: "I'm Buzz Lightyear. Jessie: "I'm Jessie the Yodelling Cowgirl. I also agree with Woody and Buzz.” Dusty Crophopper: "I'm Dusty Crophopper. Lightning McQueen: "I'm Lightning McQueen. Crystal Alice: "I'm Crystal Alice. NozomiRocks2007: "I'm NozomiRocks2007. Daniel: "I'm Daniel. Amanda: "I'm Amanda, and I agree with my boyfriend." Ryder: "I'm Ryder. Chase: "I'm Chase. Marshall: "I'm Marshall. Zuma: "I'm Zuma. Rubble: "I'm Rubble. Rocky: "I'm Rocky. Skye: "I'm Skye. Katie: "I'm Katie. Cap'n Turbot: "And I'm Cap'n Turbot. Kart: "I'm the good Kart. FerrisBuellerFanatic 2001 VGCP: "I'm FerrisBuellerFanatic 2001 VGCP. Alex Kimble: "I'm Alex Kimble. Jack Loves Disneyland: "I'm Jack Loves Disneyland. CheeseDoodles65: "I'm CheeseDoodles65. TheSuperBaxter: "I'm TheSuperBaxter. Harry: "I'm Harry. TheJojuan4444: "I'm TheJojuan4444. Joseph Selaty: "I'm Joseph Selaty. Dylan McCarthy: "I'm Dylan McCarthy. You are worse than my brother TJ." Emily Movolvoski: "I'm Emily Movolvoski. Aaron: "I'm Aaron. Maya: "I'm Maya. I agree with my boyfriend." Kyle: "I'm Kyle. Stephanie: "I'm Stephanie. I agree with my boyfriend." Andrew: "I'm Andrew Clark. Adrianna: "I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend." Eric Smith: "I'm Eric Smith. Kayla: "I'm Kayla. I agree with my boyfriend." Cooper: "I'm Cooper Collins. Cooper's Dad: "I'm Cooper's Dad. I agree with my son." Greenstar Emily 2002: "I'm Greenstar Emily 2002. Savannah: "I'm Savannah. Neal: "I'm Neal. And I agree with my girlfriend." NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. Taylor Hayes: "I'm Taylor Hayes. DavidtheAnimationGuy: "This is me, DavidtheAnimationGuy. LouieLouie95: "I'm LouieLouie95. Ericina: "I'm Ericina. Ferris Bueller: "I'm Ferris Bueller. Gumball: "I'm Gumball Watterson. Darwin: "I'm Darwin Watterson. Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. Abney: "I'm Abney." Teal: "And I'm Teal. Angry Video Game Nerd: "I'm James Rolfe aka. The Angry Video Game Nerd. Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You have been a bad (3x) student of mine!" Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. You have absolutely been a bad (3x) student of mine as well." Mrs. Shaw, "This will teach you an strong strict and severe lesson! You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life!" Angry Video Game Nerd: Teal: Abney: Queen Lanolin: Darwin: Gumball: Ferris Bueller: Ericina: LouieLouie95: DavidtheAnimationGuy: Taylor Hayes: Slippy V: NathanDesignerBoy7: Neal: Savannah: Greenstar Emily 2002: Cooper's Dad: Cooper: Kayla: Eric Smith: Adrianna: Andrew: Stephanie: Kyle: Maya: Aaron: Emily: Dylan: Joseph Selaty: TheJojuan4444: Harry: TheSuperBaxter: CheeseDoodles65: Jack Loves Disneyland: FerrisBuellerFanatic 2001 VGCP: Kart: Cap'n Turbot: Katie: Skye: Rocky: Rubble: Zuma: Marshall: Chase: Ryder: Finn: "You will go to night school every night for the rest of your life." Sena: "You will also go to summer school every summer from now on." Rai: "You will receive spankings and slappings 24/7!" Donha: "You will sleep in a doghouse instead of your bed from now on." Tori: Princess Denise: Warren Cook: Dylan Priest: Lightning McQueen: Dusty Crophopper: Jessie: Buzz Lightyear: Woody: Mary Poppins: Crystal Alice: NozomiRocks2007: Daniel: Amanda: Ronald Ramierz: Leopold Slikk: Hirashi: Phillip Psareas: Winnie the Pooh: Thomas the Tank Engine: Wally Trollman: EricTheDisneyGuy: KiraKiraPopPrincess26: Fievel: Timothy Brisby: Mrs. Brisby: Justin: Defender #1: Defender #2: Prince Tuesday: Abuela: "I agree with everyone." Dora's mom: "Me too." Dora's dad: "Me three. Now start watching movies and TV shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, listen to music not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and play these video games not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, or you'll be grounded for double ultra infinity!" Dora: Dora's dad: "Dora! How dare you tell us all to shut up and wish we were all dead! That is it, Dora! I'm going to call the police on you!" Dora: "No! (20x) Dora's dad: "Hello, can you arrest my daughter Dora? Because she killed the good Dora and made a lot of fake VHS openings! OK. Goodbye." Dora's mom: "The police are on their way to arrest you." Police Officer: "This is the police! You're under arrest for making fake VHS openings and killing the good Dora! Come on, let's go!" (The police officer takes Dora to the police car)